The present invention relates to a multipurpose measuring device, and more particularly to a multipurpose measuring device that can be differently assembled from more than one type of elements depending on the functions to be achieved through the measuring device.
There are various kinds of intellectual and/or educational aids for children and even adults commercially available in the markets, such as puzzles, toy blocks, balances, checked boards, dimensional cubes, etc. Most of these intellectual and educational aids are designed to have only one single function. To help train children or adults to develop their intellect, it is frequently necessary to own different sets of intellectual aids that is, of course, troublesome and costly.
It is therefore desirable to develop a built-up intellectual aid that includes more than one type of commonly available intellectual aids, so that efforts and cost needed by consumers to select and purchase different intellectual aids can be effectively reduced.